


Something For You And Me

by Scylla87



Series: Polyamorous Captain Canary Musings [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Discord: Flarrowverse Shipyard, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Toyplay Tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: Sara takes it upon herself to get Leonard a gift she thinks he might enjoy.





	Something For You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that this one is so short compared to the others, but I hope that you like it all the same. I am having a lot of fun with this series and have so much planned for them coming up.

Something For You and Me:

Sara settled onto her bed and watched Leonard for a moment as she contemplated how to broach the subject on her mind. “I have something for you,” she finally said just before she dived down to retrieve the item from the drawer beneath her bed.

 

When she sat back up, she was holding a small, dark metal butt plug with a spade shaped head. “I wasn’t sure what size to have Gideon make, so I decided to err on the side of caution. If you want a bigger one, I’m sure she would oblige.”

 

She held the toy out to him and watched him take it cautiously. There was a hungry look in his eyes that she had become familiar with over the months that they had been doing this. “Do you like it?” she asked as he examined it.

 

His eyes shifted away from the toy reluctantly, and that was all the answer she needed. “Do you want to try it out?” she asked, another question that didn’t need an answer.

 

It obvious that he had thought of nothing else since the moment she had handed it to him. She reached out to where his pants were leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination and stroked him gently through the fabric. “I thought you might like it,” she whispered softly.

 

Leonard nodded as his eyes flicked back to the plug. “That was a good guess.”

 

She could tell that he was weighing his words carefully as she crawled into his lap. If anything, he felt harder against her ass than he had been in her hand. “What do you say, Leonard, you want to fuck?” she asked between soft kisses.

 

He moaned against her lips and ground his hips against her. She definitely had his attention, and though she could have stayed there in his lap forever, what she had in mind would be easier without his pants in the way.

 

It took no time at all to solve that particular problem. All of their clothing was easily discarded on the floor of her quarters, and she wasted no time pushing him against the mattress to slip her fingers inside of him. They both groaned as she entered him. It had been weeks since they had done something like this, and they had both missed it immensely. Sara’s gaze flicked back and forth between where her fingers were entering him and the way his cock jumped each time she pressed against his prostate. Both were mesmerizing sights. “Tell me what you need baby,” she whispered.

 

Leonard pressed his hips down against her hand and groaned. “I need you to put it in me.”

 

He sounded so desperate that she couldn’t even begin to consider refusing. Carefully, she pulled her fingers out of him and coated the plug with lube. Without prompting, he got up on all fours, so she could easily slip the toy inside him. The sight of the dark metal slipping inside him was mesmerizing as well, so she took her time giving him what he needed. A soft groan fell from his lips as the tip brushed against his prostate. “There you are,” she said softly as his head hung down between his shoulders. The sight of him in pleasure would never get old.

 

She pressed against the base, driving the toy into his prostate again. His moan was guttural, something animalistic, and it made her want to ride him. “Flip over,” she said as she gave the base another push.

 

Leonard moaned softly but followed instructions, turning to sit on her bed once more. Sara quickly moved to straddle his thighs. “Hmm,” she whispered as she leaned forward to kiss him.

 

He returned her kiss greedily, hand slipping into her hair to pull her even closer. It would be easy to remain right there kissing him, but she had other plans for their time together. Reluctantly, she crawled away to retrieve a condom and came back. He was right where she had left him, on her bed naked, hard cock at attention. A look of intense pleasure crossed his face as he shifted on the bed and drove the toy deeper. Sara groaned softly, knowing that she was partially responsible. “If I decided against this,” she asked teasingly, “could you get yourself off with that?”

 

He shook his head. “Probably not just this,” he said, a hand reaching down to lazily stroke his cock. Her eyes followed the movement hungrily. It was clear that he was only playing with himself, not seriously trying to get off yet. “Not very fast at least. Why? Do you want to watch me get myself off?”

 

It was a tempting offer, one she had every intention of accepting in the future, but for now she had other things in mind. “After,” she said. “Something tells me that we’ll be using that again.”

 

He groaned loudly as she climbed back onto the bed and opened the wrapper. “If you say so.”

 

His tone was light, like it didn’t matter to him either way, but she could tell by the way he looked as he rolled his hips against the bed to pressed the toy into himself that there was nothing he wanted more. There was nothing that she wanted more as she rolled the condom onto his cock and quickly straddled him. They moaned together as he slipped inside of her. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his and started to bounce slowly. “Tell me how it feels,” she whispered.

 

Leonard groaned loudly as the motion of her hips sped up. He seemed to already be past words, but she didn’t need for him to answer her to know that she had made a good choice. There was no mistaking the soft, desperate pants escaping his lips. She knew how much he needed this sometimes. Sometimes she would find him just aching for it. “How long has it been?” she asked him, hips slamming down into his own.

 

He groaned again, fingers digging into her flesh. “Years.”

 

The answer made her heart ache for him a little. She couldn’t imagine what it must be like to deny yourself something that you needed so much for so long. The idea was just too unfathomable. “You should have what you want,” she said firmly.

 

He moaned and nodded, too blissed out to have a more detailed response than that. The plug was clearly becoming too much for him. “You’re almost there, aren’t you?”

 

He nodded again, a pained expression on his face as he struggled to remain in control. A hand had slipped between her legs to rubbed against her clit, but she knew that it was unlikely to be enough to get her off before him. The way his jaw clenched told her that each time her muscles contracted around him, he just barely managed not to come. “It’s okay,” she whispered, knowing that he would make sure and attend to her once he was done.

 

Leonard shook his head rapidly, increasing the pressure against her clit as she continued to ride him. There was a determination in the way he was looking at her, the same one he always had when he was plotting something. In the time they had been doing this, he had learned her body pretty well, knew what made her tick. His fingers changed directions suddenly, surprising her enough to pull her right along the edge. “Right there,” she panted, her pussy contracting rapidly.

 

A loud moan escaped him as he was finally unable to hold on anymore. His cock jerked wildly inside her as he came. With only a few more brushes against her clit, she was following him into the sweetest bliss. “Fuck!” he groaned as she eased off of him.

 

Sara hummed sympathetically and collapsed onto the bed beside him. That was definitely something they were going to have to do again. She had thought that she had seen him at his best the times they had played before, but none of those times were anything like the way he had gotten off this time. “Why do I have a feeling that that was even better for you than it was for me?” she teased.

 

“Because you’d be right,” he shot back,

 

She turned back to him and raised an eyebrow. “It’s like that?”

 

He met her gaze with a mischievous smirk. “I’m sure we could find something that is just as much fun for you.”

 

She contemplated that as he rolled over and disposed of the condom in the trash can by her bed. The concept of getting to play some more was appealing, but for the time being she could use a break. “Why don’t we wait a bit, old man? I know you need time to recover and all.”

 

He scoffed and gave her one of his patented ‘you’re full of shit’ looks. “ _I_ need time to recover? Seems to me, you’re the one turning down more sex.”

 

Sara rolled her eyes. “Okay, maybe I need a break, but so do you,” she gestured to his soft cock.

 

He scoffed again. “Okay, a short break then,” he agreed, though he didn’t sound happy about it.

 

With a small laugh she rolled over on her side and reached down to pull the plug out. “You can leave that,” he said lazily.

 

She laughed even louder at that and collapsed back on the bed. “I take it you really like your gift then?”

 

He didn’t answer, but when she turned to him, he was grinning broadly. That was all the answer she needed to know that this was something he was pay her back for, gladly and often. “I should get you sex toys more often,” she said.

 

“Yes,” he agreed, “you really should.”


End file.
